


Love Me

by SeoulWings13



Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [1]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Dayhun, Dongho - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Jaewon - Freeform, jjolee, minsoo - Freeform, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWings13/pseuds/SeoulWings13
Summary: Daehyun is always there, and Dongho notices.
Series: LiT - Daehyun Centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Love Me

Honeyed vocals made its way from Dongho's room. Daehyun looked both ways, and tip-toed inside. He was confused, as the stoic rapper never took interest in singing. However, there he was. Singing.

Daehyun took a seat on the edge of the bed, brushing a few black hairs of the mattress. He wasn't sure if it was Boba's or Dongho's, but that wasn't important as of now.

The beautiful notes spilling out of the rapper's mouth was spun sugar on his ears. His eyes were closed, unaware of his entranced audience. 

After the last note died away, Daehyun was nearly in tears. The rasp of Dongho's voice had painted a brand new meaning to their song, "Find a Way." 

"Hyung?"

Dongho jolted slightly, startled by the puppy like figure of Daehyun peached on his bed. He flushed a little bit, embarrassed. Singing was never his strong suit, and he was sure it wasn't pleasant to the ears.

"That was beautiful Hyung! I loved it and it made me want to cry, there was just a lot, and your voice is so good I just couldn't-" words were tumbling like a waterfall from Dae's lips.

The maknae was shut up with a hug. 

Dongho was never one for physical contact, nor did he ever initiate it. But here they were. Dongho enveloping Daehyun in a hug.

There was no resistance from the younger male, nor was there any sign of discomfort.

They just sat in a comfortable silence. The crimson faded from the rapper's ears, but the wide-eyed glittering eyes stayed on the younger. 

Dongho couldn't help but notice the desperation in the way the maknae held him. It was almost as if he was starved for the human touch, and this was how he felt safe. 

He made a mental note to check up on Dae more often. 

Sweet Daehyun who went busking to promote Mayhem, who engaged with fans, who tried so hard to lighten the mood. 

Dear Daehyun who was the glue holding Mayhem together. 

The two broke away from the hug in a tangled mess of limbs. Daehyun's worry lines had eased, and Dongho was smiling. 

"Don't tell anyone about the singing." Dongho spoke softly, "It's our secret."

Daehyun nodded, and got up to go. 

"Daehyun-ah?"

"Yes Hyung?"

"Thank you for being you."

Daehyun flashed him a smile. "Of course Hyung." 

\---

And when Mayhem had a showcase, Dongho kept an eye on Daehyun. He watched as the youngest member brought Minsoo water and Jaewon a towel. 

When Minsoo fell onstage, it was Daehyun who picked him up and got him a stool. It was Daehyun who asked Jaewon to stay next to Minsoo.

How had Dongho never seen it before? 

Their maknae was really the best Hyung out of all of them. He cooked, cleaned, shopped. He took care of them all. It was Daehyun who cheered Jaewon up when he couldn't get a move down in the Choreography. 

It was Daehyun who remembered to get the brand of ramen Dongho liked, even if it was a little more than their budget would allow.

Dongho watched as money came out of the younger's own pocket, who knows how hard he worked for it.

\---

Maybe a week had gone by when Dongho started singing again Daehyun crept in again, the wide-eyed puppy look never quite leaving his face. 

Dongho smiled through the lyrics. Mayhem had an awards show coming up, but there was worry softly etched into Daehyun's face. Rival groups were always a worry of his, because Minsoo worried. 

So when the day came, Dongho grasped for Daehyun's hand, taking the slender fingers within his own. He felt the younger relax, and smiled.

The show went off without a hitch, and when Mayhem won the Best Song Award, Dongho pulled the entire group into a hug. 

Daehyun nearly burst into tears, and was met with arms all around, and someone rubbing his back. 

The 4 boys went up and accepted the award. 

"2, 3, Let's get crazy! Hello we are Mayhem!"


End file.
